


[FIC] [ART] Mystic Dualistic

by pocketcosmic



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Astral Projection, Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: Masters of the Mystic Arts do it astrally.
Relationships: Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	[FIC] [ART] Mystic Dualistic

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvel Polyship Bingo  
> Square G2- Asexual

Earlier that afternoon, Karl had mentioned, as impassively as one might discuss the weather, that he was asexual. Only after Stephen sat down to dinner did he realize Karl had likely intended to convey that his rejection last night was not personal. 

Despite that, Stephen was still a bit confused. Karl didn’t seem the type to lie to spare someone’s feelings, but some of the conversations he’d overheard between Karl and Wong seemed to imply something else.

That was, until they arrived at Stephen’s bedroom door that night and taught him, once again, to forget what he thought he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Room box, bed, and figures made from clay, cardboard, scrap fabric and printed paper. Projection made from clear plastic etched with a craft knife and edge-lit with two battery candles.


End file.
